A Love that Defies all Logic or Reason
by MadisonMikaelson
Summary: This story takes place right before the sacrifice, and Elijah wrestles with the decision to hand Elena over to Klaus. Elena is prepared to die, but she offers one more deal before her fate is sealed. Klaus decides to take it. So, now she is stuck with the stuffy and maddeningly well dressed original, Elijah, for two months until Klaus comes back to kill her. Elena/ELijah.


AN/ Hey, everyone! I haven't written any stories in a long time, but I was inspired because I'm rewatching TVD. I fell in love with the idea of Elijah and Elena ending up together, so here is my take on that! Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 1

Elena had made a deal. She'd made a deal, and there was no going back. She was going to have to carry it out if she wanted to save her loved ones. It didn't matter that she'd broken Stefan's heart, and Damon was mad because she refused to let him protect her. This would ensure that they would live to fight and love another day, even if it had to be without her. Elijah had promised to protect her family and friends if she was willing to give her life in the sacrifice. She'd given her word to him, and she would do this. She would martyr herself because she believed that it was better than the alternative.

Stefan had already said goodbye to her, rather reluctantly. So, she was waiting for Elijah to come and take her to the place she would die. She heard his footsteps on the driveway and took a deep breath. If she didn't calm her heart, he would hear how fast it was beating and use her fear to his advantage. He'd been as much a gentleman as he could thus far, but she saw the unwavering coldness lingering underneath the mask of duty and honor that'd he acquired over the centuries.

"Are you ready, Elena?" He asked, straightening the cuffs on the impeccable suit he always wore. His hair was a little weird, but the rest of him was unwaveringly put together. She sighed, her hand reaching to tuck a piece of her own hair behind her ear. It was a nervous tick, and she'd never been able to get rid of it. This was it. She was really doing this. Her eyes glanced around, belatedly searching for a way to escape. She knew she would never actually run because there wasn't a way to safely do it, but it gave her comfort to know that she still had some fight left inside.

"I'm ready." She replied; her voice shakier than she had hoped it would be. She wanted to be defiant in her death, and know she was dying for a good cause. However, it appeared that her body was betraying her real feelings. She was scared because Bonnie hadn't found a spell to help, and she had vampire blood in her system. She did not want to drink blood for the rest of her immortal life, but it looked like that was her future. Elijah shifted impatiently and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your mouth says you are ready, but your body is speaking an entirely different language. Do you need time to let it catch up, or am I going to need to drag you to this sacrifice by force? As much as it pains me, I will do it." His voice was deadly calm, and his eyes glittered like black ice on a winter's night. In this moment, he was scarier than Klaus. He didn't yell and rage to get his point across because he didn't need to. He was intimidating enough without it and he knew that. She took a step away from him, and then changed her mind and walked until she was right in front of him.

"I'm all caught up, Elijah. You might as well take me to Klaus now before I decide to stab myself in the stomach and become a vampire before he gets the chance to have what he wants the most." She had found her defiance, and she was going to make sure he knew that she had the upper hand. "Actually, why don't you tell Klaus that I will do exactly what I described if he doesn't push back the sacrifice. I'll do it so fast that you won't see it coming, and he will be devastated. Guess who he'll eventually blame? You. He will blame you, and you will be daggered for the rest of eternity. So, I suggest you take this deal back to your brother, and make it happen." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked into his eyes with an unwavering stare.

"You realize that I could kill every single person you love without even blinking? I enjoyed you much more when you were willing to give your life for the people you loved." He took a menacing step towards her and caressed her face with an ominousness that she couldn't quite describe. "You better hope that Klaus takes this deal and doesn't kill me on sight." He used his vampiric speed to flit away and left her standing on the blacktop. She let out the small breath that she'd been holding and waited in the night air for him to return with news. She had just turned to walk back into the Salvatore boarding House, when Elijah appeared behind her and she whirled around. "Well?" She asked, keeping her arms crossed and putting up a front of confidence that she didn't possess.

"Dear Elena. Don't pretend to be something that you're not. It's most unbecoming when you think you hold power, but you really have none at all." He smirked, unable to hide his amusement. "Nikalus has agreed to most of your terms, but he'd like to push it back by two months rather than one." He noticed her smile of victory and shook his head in response. "I wouldn't jump to a hasty reaction. You don't even know the terms of the agreement yet. During these two months, you will remain with me in England. We will stay there while Klaus rounds up enough werewolves to create hybrids. I am to protect you, and I promise I will leave you alone for the most part. I will not impose my presence on you, but I will protect you with my life." He put his hand over his heart during the part about giving his life for hers, and she just stared at the ground.

Elena was struggling to process everything her said, but she did realize that he was saying she was going to have to get on a place and leave the country. "I don't have a passport or anything to take with me." She protested, waving her arms in front of her to illustrate all that she did not have.

Elijah rubbed his forehead as though he had a headache. He looked up at her and smiled. "Don't worry your pretty little head because we have everything you need." He sped towards her and grabbed her. He ran them to a nearby car that was idling and pushed her inside the backseat before getting inside himself. Elena looked out the window as the care pulled away, and she watched her hopes and dreams die. Her life was over, and she was a slave to the Originals.

A/ Thank you so much for reading! I really hoped you enjoyed it so far! More is coming soon.


End file.
